FF XIII: Shadows
by Tabi Caracu
Summary: Snow's team is trying to make their next step in their adventures when out of the blue they're are taken and forced into a world made by a child. Shadows threaten it and its up to them to find the light and beat the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**FF XIII: Shadows**

**Hello everyone, this is something me and my friend made up together ;) So not all credit comes to me even though I started it…. well technically she did since she introduced the game to me….not the point! **

**I don't own Final fantasy. (Just the characters we made up…)**

**Prologue **

The soft glow of an old computer screen came to life and a girl in shadows looked at the images:

A white haired boy with a pink haired girl was with him, and in the background there was a dark haired one with similar features.

The image changed to a man wearing a white coat, his armed linked with and a woman, and another similar looking one with a sword.

Again the image changed to a dark skinned man with an afro, with his son holding a small bird.

A blue haired boy with another person.

More images past her and they gave her ideas on what she wanted.

Eventually the screen went black and a single pool of light illuminated a man wearing a doctor's coat.

His facial features were that of a young man even though he was well into his thirties. His brown hair came just below his eyebrows and was tied in a sort loose ponytail.

"You know who you want now?"

The girl looked over at him and she pulled up a signal picture with the all the people that she wanted.

"These people will do…" There was a smile in her young sounding voice. The man nodded and the pool of light faded into the darkness.

**What do you guys think so far? ;) Don't worry there will be more! Just a little prologue on the story. Review please! Knowing I have readers encourages me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The meeting

_There was something I remembered from long ago. A story that my mother told me before she turned to crystal stone. l'Cie are sad people. They are marked, and given a 'focus'._

_ Either they complete it and turn to stone, or they don't and turn into a terrible monster. That story made me cry. Then my mother told me about a world where i could be whatever I wanted. There was nothing to fear and I could run and play and never grow up._

_ The world wouldn't be sad and filled with death and I would be with friends, but little did I realize that my mother had turned to stone that night. My father did everything in his power to bring her back, but failed. I remember flames, and smoke coming out of my home._

_We had gone to a similar place... but there I don't remember much. I was placed it a pod of sorts and went to a place where I could do almost anything I wanted...but that place wasn't as peaceful as I was told...and I the only friend I had was made from the computer..._

Far off in the distance a spaceship crash landed onto the planet Gaia. The hatch door opened to a girl tumbling out of it to get away from the smoke.

The girl was coughing . "C-Camelot are you okay?" The little fang creature crawled out and onto her shoulder making small noises to show that it was coughing too.

"Where are we anyway?" The girl looked around and sighed seeing that she was near some sort of building.

When she looked into the metal of her ship she saw her face. Red hair and clothing only the nobles wore on her planet Terra. She shook her head from the horrid memory and decided she would try and find the exit.

"Camelot...go and see if out if you can find the exit." The tiny fluffy dog-like-creature gave a nod and he flew up high with his wings and looked around for the exit.

The parchment white fur, black speckled fur was easily noticeable so Terra could keep an eye on her pet.

"Anything!" Camelot made the decent back to earth and made a 'puu-puu' noise and pointed with his nose in the direction of the exit.

"Alright. Let's go!"

A ways off there was a group of people were also trying to find their way.

**Terribly sorry if this is WAAAY too short for you guys liking! T-T just wanted/needed to update...well please review, recycle and rainbows need rain! Enjoy the classics I'll update sooner next time with a longer chapter. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:Despair

Despair had his hands in his pockets as he looked around to see his twin brother Hope looking a little detached. The dark haired boy sighed and he placed a hand on the similar shoulder. "Hey...you alright?" Hope jumped lightly and he nodded a little bit. "Just a bit..."

"Sad?" Despair looked at his brother with sympathetic eyes. His brother had taken it hard when their mom died...and now he lost Vanille.

_Despair had been at home with their father when Hope left with mom and when he returned with out her it was truly a shock. _

_"Wh-where's mom?"_

_Hope looked away from despair without saying anything and Despair understood at once._

_"She's gone...isn't she?" Those words were spoken with such heaviness despair could be the only word to describe the feeling within the hearts of the twin brothers._

Since then, Despair had been traveling with group to try and be the strong pillar to hold up Hope.

Things had been going fine...until they all got lost. "I'm telling you Snow. We have to go that way!" Lightning pointed in the direction she was talking about. "Your way is just going to get even more lost!"

Snow shook his head. "That direction isn't where we need to be headed."

Despair chuckled at their quibbling. It was funny. Hope gave another heavy sigh. "Hope, come on. You can't let it get to you like this."

His brother didn't pay any attention to him. A voice was called out to them and they all looked to see a girl. "Hey! Mind telling me where the exit is?" Yuuj stepped foreward. "Well, if we knew that bit of information we wouldn't of been able to see your beautiful self."

The girl humphed and frowned. "Well you're a world of help!"

It was then that there was a cracking sound, and everyone went tense. Things began to move fast as figures in black surrounded them. These figures each held a similar type of weapon. It looked like a gun and they all fired it at the same time. Before anyone could even react they all were unconscious.

When despair woke up he sat up from the feeling of...grass. "Uughh..." He touched his aching head and looked around to see everyone still asleep.

"Was your sleep okay?" A small female voice.

"Wha...?"

"I hope they didn't have to use too much force on you." Despair shook his head.

"No, I'm fine...what hap-" A blush dusted his cheeks to see a girl standing above him. Her dress was a pale blue and there was a single long sleeve running down her left arm. She had green eyes and her light chestnut brown hair was tied back in loose ponytail with a yellow and black ribbon.

The girl giggled. "My daddy brought you here. This is my home. You're just in time for the fair!" She held out her hand and the other began to stir. Despair took her hand and got up.

"Where exactly is...here?" Despair looked around to see green grass in every direction, but there it was; the fair. Music soon began to fill the air as laughter did and screams from the rides. "

"It's a welcoming fair just for all of you! Come on~" She motioned to everyone and she pranced of towards the colorful place.

The group looked at each other confused. Snow shrugged and began to lead the way. Hope was really shaken, and Despair not far from it...

When they reached the entrance. At first it seems normal, people were walking around and children laughed and played, but if you took a closer look then you could see they had no eyes.

The girl waited for them at a concession stand and she smiled. "Having fun so far?" Again the gang was confused, and some gave nods.

"That's good." She giggled. "I hope your comfortable, I'm not quite used to entertaining outsiders. Please. Eat all the food you want and ride all the rides you please." She smiled, but something else was there...

More music began to play and she pranced around playing games, and Despair joined her trying to figure out what was going on, and where they had been taken. She walked through the house of mirrors, giggling each time she accidentally ran into a mirror.

"So...where exactly are we?"

"In a fair silly."

"I mean...what planet, or country."

"We're on gaia...in Comtrates country."

"I've never heard of it."

She stopped. She looked at her reflection also looking at despair. "R-really? Is that so?" She smiled and turned around.

"Well you learn something new everyday~!"

There was a scream and the girl froze. Suddenly she grabbed his hand and ran out of the building and there were these dark figures everywhere,and with everything they touched...a bit of the park...dipixilated...?

"What the...? What's going on?"

The girl looked frightened and began to run. "We gotta go!" Snow was running in the same direction as was the rest of the group.

Despair looked behind him and saw the Fair disappearing from sight. The girl was looking tired and she just ran even faster.

Soon she was ahead of him as she ran. He noticed she was barefoot...

Eventually they reached a house...a big Mansion and the doors were opening.

"Inside!" She called, and so they did.

**Soooo how is it everyone? Sorry it's taken me so long to update ;) But I'll do my best to update sooner. I wasn't moving to fast was I...? Remember: read review and Rainbows need rain~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kimichi: The teenager who's still a child.

Everyone was panting exhausted. What had just happened? Everything was so fast ...almost two dimensional...

Many, many questions were running through everyone's mind.

Hope and Despair looked at each other and then at everyone else. Things were just getting a little weird.

Kimichi seemed fine, but she was ever so slightly sad. "I worked so hard on that fair..." Her childlike little face looked close to tears.

Despair went to her aid immediately, not wanting her to cry.

"Hey...don't cry...it's alright." Despair spoke gently, smiling at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "First off...we need to do introductions. I'm Despair...and you?"

This little girl smiled a little. "I'm Kimichi." Despair grinned and looked at everyone.

"Well you guys? Introduce yourselves!"

"Oh no, you don't-"

"It's the least we could do." Kimichi laughed a little and nodded motioning for them to continue she put her hands behind her back and looked at everyone waiting.

Snow was first up and he pointed at himself with his thumb. "Snow's the name! I'm the hero of the group."

"Lightning." Said the electrical attitude herself, her hand on her sword. Kimichi smiled. "It's nice to meet you. You're weapon looks really neat too." Lightning huffed a response.

"I'm Sarah. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sarah held out her hand and Kimichi took it. "You look a a lot like lighting. You two must be sisters!" Sarah laughed at her cute innocence and nodded.

"Sauze, this is my son Dodge." The man motioned to the smaller boy, the Chocobo also peeping to make an introduction.

"Hi~" the little boy said to her, his big smile lighting up such a cute little face. "My Dad has a chocobo in his hair!"

Kimichi waved, nodding and giggling a little then turned the others.

Yuuj and Maki introduced themselves, as well as the mystery girl who called herself Rose.

Hope was the last and he bowed a little bit.

Kimichi gave them all a warm smile. "Well it's nice to meet you all." She giggled and looked around. "Would you all like some tea?"

Everyone nodded and Kimichi went to the kitchen area. She began to gather the things to make the tea with, when She heard a voice behind her.

"So how is everything going?" A boy taller than her by a head walked out of the walk in freezer and he looked her up and down. His face turning into a bit of worry.

"You look shakin' up...what went on?" Kimichi turned away and tried to distract herself from the awful memory.

"Was it the shadow's?" Kimichi froze and teared up and nodding. "Kimi-" Abruptly Kimichi turned around and threw herself into her friends arms.

The boy patted her head and rubbed light circles in her back. "It'll be alright Kimichi...at least there are real people here now.."

Kimichi's voice came out muffled as she spoke into her friends chest. "Sora...do you think they'll want to stay here...?"

Sora sighed pausing for a moment to figure out how to answer her. "I don't know Kimi...they were taken from their home..."

Kimichi sniffled and nodded. She peeled herself from her friend and smiled at him. "I sometimes wonder if you really are made from a computer...you don't feel any different from an ordinary person..." Her freind laughed.

His style consisted of mostly gray or white...on everything.

His skin was as pale as paper, Sora's eyes were the color of an ominous cloud threatening to storm.

His wispy hair was a lightning strike of white. The clothes he wore, were a white T-shirt. He wore a pendant of an ancient symbol meaning "to be".

Even though he was taller than Kimichi, he was younger than her, though it didn't seem like it. For as long as Kimichi could remember; Sora had always taken care of her.

When she was sad, he was there to comfort her. If Kimichi were hungry, he would make her food. In a sense you could call him a brother...or a butler without the formalities.

Sora moved to a kettle and filled it with water. He Turned the stove on, placing the silver onto the burner, and then turned around. "Are they what you expected...?"

Kimichi looked at the ceiling trying to think of an answer. She giggled and smiled with her eyes closed. "They're even better!"

Sora nodded. He looked down to the floor and saw that she wasn't wearing any shoes. Her gold anklet with four different colored gems shining proudly. "Kimi...You should real try to-" Dodge skipped in and looked up at Sora and cocked his little head. "Who're you...?"

Sora sighed disliking it a little, that he had been cut off by a child. He bent down to Dodge's level. "Just a wandering cloud." He tried to make himself sound mysterious, but only managed to make Dodge giggle. Despair came in after the little boy and looked at the three.

"So..." Despair said, surprising Sora but not Kimichi. "How's the tea coming...will it be done anytime soon?"

Sora straightened. "The water is heating up. Unfortunately, in here we do the old fashioned way by boiling the water on an ancient invention called a stove. Unlike the preffered instant."

Despair raised an eyebrow. "Kimichi...is this you're butler? I think he needs a few lessons on manners."

Sora stared haughtily at Despair. "If that were true, then I wouldn't of allowed you in the house wearing such attire now would I...?"

"You're the one wearing you're night clothes."

"At least **I** don't look like a bumble bee!"

"I dress in black and blue bub!" Despair countered, motioning to his black and blue clothes. "But at least **I** dress with personality unlike you, ghost boy!"

"Being a ghost doesn't mean I don't have a personality unlike insects, who do not! Unless of course you would rather the term of a bruise gone wrong!"

These two as they argued got so close that their noses were touching when this argument came to an end.

Kimichi giggled. "I see you two are going to get along."

The both of them looked at Kimichi with disbelief on their faces. "NO WE'RE NOT!"

Kimichi only giggled again, for the both of them had spoken at the same time.

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. DX writers block...and school...and being sick...and drama...(both kinds...) Anywho! I hope you like this chapter ;) I'll try to update as soon as I can~ I do apologize for not doing a proper introduction for Maki, Yuuj and Rose...I couldn't come up with anything to say for them. You'll get to know those character in the next chapter ^~^. Remember: Read review, recycle and Rainbows need Rain! Let's enjoy life as we know it! **


	5. Chapter 5

The shadows:

Kimichi leaned against the wall at her quarreling friends. In the living room everyone was talking and Kimichi was listening. So far she wasn't liking what she was hearing.

In the living room the group of people discussed the situation that they were in.

"How in the hell are we gonna get out of here?" Lighting sharply spoke. "We sure as hell can't stay here forever."

"Don't be like that lightning." Sarah calmly stated. "We still need to figure out exactly where we are first." Sarah had her hands folded gently in her lap, while lighting was on the edge of her seat and slouching slightly.

Maki looked around and he whispered to Yuuj, "I think everyone is on edge."

Yuuj raised an eyebrow. "Thank you Dr. Obvious, you're diagnosis amazes me."

Sasuze looked at all of them, and he shook head. "If you ask me; it's not always gotta be about us. Right now we're here, and SOMETHING is attacking this...place, world, or whatever you wanna call it. There's also a girl here who knows where, and what is up."

Snow nodded and looked at the others in his group. "I agree...we should talk about this with Kimichi."

Rose snorted. "It's probably her fault we got stuck here in the first place. Why should we even TALK to her?"

Sarah shook her head. "How do you do it's her fault?"

Rose tightened her jaw as she scowled at Sarah. "I just know. She's trouble. Most likely she's a spoiled brat who only wants what she wants, because she want it."

Lightning glared daggers at Rose. "What makes you think that's true?"

Rose scoffed. "I KNOW It's true. She's just a little brat who wants little 'toys' to play with and she'll do anything to get them! Even kidnapping."

Hope was looking from person to person, unsure of what to say in this situation.

Rose continued. "I mean really. Why would we even Be here if it wasn't for someone making the order?" Everyone went silent. Camelot whined in Roses lap, but did nothing more.

* * *

><p>Kimichi couldn't believe what was being said.<p>

Would they...agree? They weren't really disagreeing with Rose...Kimichi felt the tears in her eyes and she told Sora to go serve the tea.

Despair hadn't heard what anything the group had said in the other room.

He wanted to stop her, but Sora stopped Despair. "It's alright...she's...just upset."

Despair sighed and shook his head. "What happened?"

Sora narrowed his eyes and looked at the living room. "It seems you're group are judging a book by it's cover."

Despair looked at his group of friends...his colleagues. "What...what does that mean?"

Sora finished making the tea and placed it on the tray. That's when the echo of a door shutting sounded throughout the house.

"It means, they hurt a little girls feelings."

Despair raised his eyebrows, "Mind explaining?"

Sora sighed and went into the room. "Sorry to disturb your insults, but I have the tea." His voice had a pinpoint that stung everyone in the room.

Rose huffed. "How is it insulting if we're speaking the truth?"

Sora's face twisted into a grim expression, but it quickly became blank. He poured the tea, and he handed a cup to everyone...except Dodge. He got water.

"Kimichi...she's fifteen, much like Despair, and Hope. There are thing you do not know about her. This word for instance. It's a computer program made to be like the real world, and Kimi has been here since she was five."

Everyone gasped. Lighting spoke first. "And...what about you?"

Sora let out a hoarse laugh. "I'm simply a bunch of 0's and 1's. I'm a figment of Kimi's imagination. Designed to help her with every need."

No one spoke, but Sora was relentlessness with scolding them. "You just made a child more alone than ever. She wanted friends. Her father got her the one's she wanted, and what do you do? Say she's a spoiled brat, make her seem selfish for only wanting to not be alone."

Everyone looked at each other still confused on what Sora was trying to say. Sora pinched the bridge of his nose, and breathed in slowly, "Just think of Kimichi as a ticking time bomb...and you guys just lit the fuse."

That got everyone to react.

* * *

><p>Kimichi ran, ran, and ran. She didn't want to go back...not to the place where everyone hated her... where they would continue to call her names...maybe they would even call her a freak like that one scientist of father...<p>

The green grass felt soft under her feet, but she didn't feel it. Faster...she had to run faster...With every step she took, was a step away from the people she once had wanted to be her friends.

Farther and farther, she ran. She didn't look back. Her feet had a mind of their own as they ran across the field.

It was poor planning for Kimichi, because she didn't even feel it when she tripped and landed on the ground. It hurt, but that didn't really matter to Kimichi.

Soon, she saw dark masses making ways towards her and she didn't get up, she didn't so anything. "Shadows..." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Sora tensed all of a sudden, something was wrong... something was outside.<p>

"For the love of... please please please do NOT let it be shadows..."

He stood up and rushed over to the door and opened it quickly a string of curses flowing from his lips, when he saw the dark masses around something...and no doubt that something was Kimichi. He reached into his pocket and took out something similar to a gun. When he pulled back a lever to load it, sparks of white and blue lights appeared.

Kimichi wasn't doing anything...why would it matter? Sora thought. Grimacing as he ran to go save his friend. If she dies, the people she wanted to be friends so very much with would be okay. She closed her eyes as the shadows murmured in their own unique language.

"Don't you dare touch Kimichi!" Sora yelled as he aimed his gun. With a pop he pulled the trigger and a bolt of lightning billowed out of it shredding the shadows, the kick pushing him back.

The shock wave disheveled Kimichi's hair. Still, she didn't get up from where she was lying down. Those of the shadows that were unaffected were smart for once and retreated.

"Kimichi..." Sora whispered calmly and he walked over to the young girl, and crouched down to move the hair out from her face.

"You know it's dangerous out here..let's go back inside and I'll make you you're favorite desert after we eat okay?

She nodded a little, her eyes blank and it broke Sora's heart. He only saw her like this only once...it was after an argument she had, had with her father, one of his assistants had called her a freak. She had been denied on coming home as well...she felt abandoned, and a freak that needed to be locked away.

Kimichi walked to the house slowly, her eyes trained on the ground.

When she reached the door, everyone was looking at her with concern, Rose crossed her arms across her chest with a disapproving look. "Serves you right you selfish brat.." She muttered under her breath.

Kimi froze, then passed them and headed up the stairs, her movements sluggish, sad. When she reached the top her shoulders shook, but then stopped continuing her trek to wherever she was going.

Despair couldn't believe this, he opened his mouth, but Sora was way ahead of despair.

A resounding sound of skin against skin echoed in the entrance-way of the mansion. Rose had a hand on her cheek that was quickly turning red from where Sora had slapped her, his face was a twist of absolute anger.

"If I hear one more word that even SUGGESTS you insulting Kimichi, I will kick you out of this house and throw you to the shadows. They will destroy you WITHOUT mercy. This isn't a game. Those things are a virus that kill whatever they touch. Once you've been touched. You're dead. No second chances, no begging for forgiveness. AM. I. UNDERSTOOD?" His voice was calm, strong firm, and frightening. His face was a mask of calm as he spoke.

Everyone now was afraid of Sora and they all nodded even though the statement was only spoken to Rose.

**Hey everyone! You miss me? I would've updated this sooner but sadly, my charger for my laptop tried to set it on fire...hehe...but the laptop is fine~ Anywho. I hope you like this chapter. I hope I was cruel enough XD I need to practice that. I hope All of you still are reading this...let me know what you think!**

**Remember: Read, Review and Rainbows need rain~ Enjoy life, until next time~**


	6. Chapter 6

Zezaku

In the depths within the shadows the Shadow queen looks through her minions to see the young Kimichi enter her room tears glistening in her eyes.

"Such a sad state to see her in…but like this the walls are weaker…" A smile played at her lips and her face remained hidden in the shadows that masked herself.

With an authoritative voice she spoke, "Zezaku."

The brunet boy with green eyes stepped forward, filled with utter devotion.

"Yes my queen…?" He knelt down on his knee and looked up through his bangs that covered the edges of his eyes.

"I want you to go join Kimichi in her room, make her trust you. Knowing your nature you might just come to care for her. That would be the best thing for now."

Zezaku nodded not asking for anymore information. It was always best just to simple to as told. He stood and he headed out of the room with his new mission.

"Such a good boy he is…" Murmured the Queen. She chuckled deep her chest. "My dear son getting to know Kimichi…if the cards are played correctly they may become closer than he thinks I want them to be."

She looked through her shadows again her mind thinking of her future plans for Kimichi. Those thoughts were interrupted by another voice, that held hostility.

"Why didn't you send me with him mother?"

With a sigh the Shadow Queen crossed on leg over the other, her flowing black dress rubbing against her skin, and she placed her hand in a delicate fist under her chin looking at her second child.

"Takuma."

The pink haired girl came out from the shadows, her steel gray eyes shining in jealousy."You haven't answered my question mother."

The Queen narrowed her eyes and answered in an icy tone. "Zezaku wouldn't get impatient with a shy girl like Kimichi, Takuma."

The girl scoffed. "I still think I should've gone. I could've been his guard, there to watch his back in case he messed up."

The Shadow Queen sighed, exasperated a little. "Since you need something to do ever so desperately; go gather the shadows Takuma, they're getting a little rowdy."

Takuma narrowed her eyes, The Queen looked back with a daring expression and her daughter bowed. "Yes….my Queen." With that, she exited the throne room in a huff.

A slight laugh exited the Queen. "Such differences my children have."

* * *

><p>Kimichi threw herself into her room shutting the door the door behind her and sliding down it, her chest rising and falling as she sobbed, the tears falling down her cheeks in hot streams.<p>

"Am I really this wrong to want friends…?"

"Of course not Kimichi." Kimichi gasped and looked to her side to see a boy sitting on her bed. He had a smile on his lips. It was a nice smile, a smile that made her feel happy and safe.

His clothes here dark and tight to his skin, and he wore gloves.

"The others just don't understand how lonely you are."

Kimichi stood up slowly and she brushed away the wrinkles in her blue dress. Her anklet hung off her foot. The gems gleaming a little in the light.

The boy must have noticed for his attention was drawn to her foot. "That is a lovely piece of jewelry. Who gave it to you?" He hand his legs crossed and had his arm on his top leg, cradling his chin.

With a gulp Kimichi twisted her hands together, slightly embarrassed a little bit.

"Um…my mother gave it to me…when I was born. I used to just carry it around with me, but it when I was big enough I thought it would be a good on my ankle."

The boy nodded and looked at her with dark grass green eyes. "I am Zezaku by the way. It is a pleasure to meet you…?" He trailed off in a question, asking for her name.

"Kimichi." She answered. She giggled. "You must definitely not be made from my imagination. Most of my illusions know my name."

Zezaku laughed, Kimichi liked his laugh. "I assure you, I am NOT an illusion made by your imagination. I have a mother as well as you do."

Slowly and carefully Kimichi made her way over to Zezaku. "What…is your mother like…?"

Zezaku patted the space beside him. "I'll tell you different stories about her."

Kimichi hurried over and sat herself on her pink comforter and waited for him to begin.

Zezoku laughed. "Okay…where to start-"

* * *

><p>Rose glared daggers in the back of Sora's head as he talked to Sarah, Snow and Lightening.<p>

"No matter how much you stare they won't melt Rosey."

Rose snapped around at Yuuj and glared at him and huffed crossing her arms. "Well I can try can't I…?"

Yuuj sighed and shrugged, and inwarsly grinned at how she had let it slip that he had called her 'Rosey' "You do realize they have every right to ignore you?"

Rose pressed her lips into a line. "I only wanted them to realize what a conniving-"

Sora turned around with a cold stare at Rose, the room went silent.

"Never mind." She mumbled. She watched as he turned back around, and the conversation went on from wherever it had left off.

Maki looked around awkwardly before he made a resolution of what he wanted to do.

"I'm going to explore the mansion!" Announced Maki and he jumped up and began to exit the study.

Yuuj was left there alone with a steaming Rose, and he felt abandoned. What was he supposed to do?

"So..."

"So?" She responded heatedly.

"Where...do you come from?"

Her eyes narrowed and she huffed out. "None. Of. Your. Beeswax."

Well...this was getting halfway to nowhere.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Maki was happy that he had gotten out of that -accident waiting to happen- prone room.<p>

He began his look around and was just amazed at how big this place was.

This mansion wasn't anything like the houses back on Gaia. This way something from out of a history text book or something….

The blond boy walked up the staircase in wonderment and he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped just about ten feet in the air and turned to see despair covering his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter...unsuccessfully.

"Hey…I meant to get your attention. Not make you jump out of your skin." he chuckled and Maki glared at him.

"Oh very funny."

Despair laughed some more and Maki relaxed.

Despair looked around and he whistled. "Now that I give this place a good look...it's actually pretty...big."

"Yeah...you probably could get lost just going to the bathroom!"

"Haha! Yeah...Come on. Let's go upstairs." Despair began his climb, and Maki shrugged, following his friend.

The way Maki looked at Despair, it almost seemed as though the dark haired boy had a certain goal in mind...but what on earth could it be?

"Hey Despair~" Maki cooed.

"Yea?" Answered the distracted boy. "You're looking for Kimichi~ Aren't you~" He grinned and blew on the back of despair's neck, causing the boy to jump and whirl around holding the back of his neck...Maki didn't miss the red that lined the cheeks of Despair.

"So what if I am...? We're also exploring aren't we?"

Maki shrugged and motioned that they could continue on with their quest.

The pair made their way down the hall, and Despair knocked on the doors and opened them...one of them had been a bathroom...but this bathroom had giant bubbles...like. Twice...maybe three times the size of Snow, kind of bubbles.

On other occasions they would be the odd room. Maki opened a door that had nearly beheaded him with a fribee, Despair opened a door that had the sounds of a rainforest coming from it.

Maki put his ear another door, and listened carefully. For some odd reason he was hearing a whistle...and a loud rushing noise. Curious he opened it up and Despair looked from behind Maki, and they shut the door immeadiiatly when they realized the room had a train coming straight for them.

Despair put his hand on yet another door handle. "Okay...maybe in this one there won't be something life threating like a squirrel trying to eat my face, or man eating plants."

Maki along the way had found a room full if pots and pans, so on his head was a pot, and he held a spatula.

Maki gave the nod to go ahead.

It was an empty stark white room..."Stay here Maki..." Despair walked into this one looking around curiously wondering what its purpose was, the shape of his mom formed and looked him up and down. Her eyes full of love.

_"My sweet Despair..." _

__"Mom..." Despar said and reached out to his mother, she did not move any closer, but still had that smile on her face.

She looked him up and down inspecting her son. _"Oh how you've grown...but you shouldn't be here Despair...keep going. You'll find her soon." _His mother disappeared and Despair stared at the spot for a few minutes, backed up and closed the door.

Maki was balking. "Was that...was that...you MOM?" Maki began to babble and shake Despair who stopped him by hitting the back of his head.

"It was just an illusion room Maki." Despair gritted his teeth and moved onto the next room that contained a large roller coaster.

Maki paused and looked at Despair confused on how his mood could turn sour...only, He didn't see the tears that Despair was shedding.

* * *

><p>Zezaku had told Kimichi a few stories, most of them were fabricated, from dreams he had, had when he was younger. The mother that he knew was loving, yet cold. He loved her and would do anything for her, Zezaku hadn't even realized he had told Kimichi this, but when he did she smiled and listened very intently and closely.<p>

After all this she was beginning to doze off. She was leaning against him with her eyes half closed.

The girl was mumbling nonsense, he was sure she thought was one of her own stories, He looked down at her and brushed some hair out of her eyes, with a solemn expression. _Why does mother want her so badly?_

His thoughts were shaken when he sensed people coming towards the room, Softly Zezaku took Kimichi's face into his hands to try and make her focus.

"Kimichi...I must leave now..." The large tired eyes were hazy and she pouted, and latched onto Zezaku and cuddle up to him.

Zezaku smiled. "You really are like a child..."He wasn't lying. She might be a teenager, but her having the ability to control her surrounding, she still looked like a child, with a child's mindset.

He took a hand away from her face and concentrated on his palm. In it, he created a wind instrument.

"When you're sad and alone, just play any tune on this instrument...and I will come to help you feel better. Alright?"

Kimichi looked up and saw the intrument and took it in her hand gently turning it around. He smiled and layed the girl down, having freed himself from her other hand. She was clutching to the instrument, and her eyes closed to sleep, but she tried to keep them open. "Zezaku...?"

"Yes Kimichi...?"

"Thank you..." She whispered and her eyes closed, her breaths evening out showing that sleep had cradled the child.

He looked her over and a hint of a smile played at his lips.

He then went to the wall with the portal that had brought him here, and entered it, just as the door opened.

**Alright! Got another chapter down X3 I hope all of you guys enjoyed it! Remember: Read, Review, and Rainbows Need Rain! Until next time~~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Masks

Despair peeked inside to see a sleeping Kimichi, and he side. A smile crossed his face, just like a little girl to go to sleep after crying. He entered the room, and Maki chuckled and skipped over to her and peered at her with curiosity. "She's like a little kid! Is Sora POSITIVE she's supposed to be a teen?"

Despair clapped a hand over Maki's mouth. How could he be so stupid as to think he could just be loud like that? "SHH." He stage whispered, then he went to a regular whisper. "She's sleeping Maki. Don't wake her." Maki nodded. At least Maki can take a hint. _Even if it had to be plain as day_.

Despair took his hand off of Maki's mouth slowly. Praying that Maki wouldn't scream, or something equally stupid; But Maki just breathed in deeply and he looked around. "It's...pink."

Despair chuckled. "She IS a girl ya know." Maki frowed scruntching up his face and he shrugged and began to walk around the room.

"It seems...empty almost." Maki whispered. Despair nodded in aggrement, Kimichi had lived most of her life here, away from true civilization with only Sora, a simulated person, as true company. The rest was created by her imagination, and subconscious to meet her needs. It was a little sad...no, not sad. It was down right depressing. So as a last resort in keeping her happy, someone kidnapped them and brought them here. It actually wasn't that hard of a concept to grasp.

Despair rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the room hoping to find _anything_ that would define of who Kimichi really was. The things just seemed to be set in here to simulate a cheery girls room. Pinks, and purples were on the walls, and butterflys were hangging from the cieling, the occasional painting of a castle, wait- were they moving?

Despair shook that surpirse, pushing it to the back of his mind, as he investigated further into Kimichi's room. It didn't seem like it was who Kimichi was. Her whole life was a fabrication. Was she really what she seemed? Was this room truly portraying who she is on the inside?

Despair tugged at his hair and he shook his head. "Maki, we should-" He looked up to see Maki looking through Kimichi's closet. "Whooaaa...how much clothing can you have...?" There was a thud and an 'oomph'

Despair sighed and smirked walking into the closet to see Maki covered in frilly skirts, shirts, and other types of clothing. A laugh escaped his mouth before he could stop himself, and Maki glared. "Sooo not funny!" Maki stilled, and they both waited to see if Kimichi would wake, but were thankfully that she didn't, and Maki continued in a quieter voice. "Help me out of this mess!" Despair still snickered as he unburried the blond.

"I shouldn't be helping you, I should leave you here to suffocate. You shouldn't go through peoples closests."

Maki glared as he helped free himself. "What? It's not like she has any skeletons in her closet."

Despair glared at him, "You don't know that."

Maki blanched. "Wait...are you saying that she could've KILLED someone?" Despair clamped Maki's mouth shut, _again, _and hissed. "I'm not saying _anything_ now will you _shut your trap_ so we can get out of here and let Kimichi _sleep_?" Maki nodded, and Despair begrudeingly helped Maki out of the rest of the clothes.

Again Despair took another look around the room, then he noticed a book that was ontop of a dresser, it's brown leather cover a little warn. He went over to it, and opened it to the first page. On it, was a castle with a dragon flying behind it, and a young man facing the castle to where you could not see his face, his hair color at the base of his neck was a deep black onyx color, and it faded into a silver-white. There was no title for this treasure.

"Despair," Maki started, "We should get going ya know, in case we wake up Kimichi." He looke now a little scared, must be afraid Sora might come in and attack of for exploring a sleeping girls room.

He mumbled something close to an agreement setting the book back down on the wodden dresser.

As they passed Kimichi again Despair smiled, and decided to do something he would never admit to unless asked by her. He leaned over her, and brushed the hair away from her forehead, and kissed it lightly.

"Sleep well, dear princess." Despair whispered. "For a prince awaits you when you wake." With that he left the room with a snickering Maki.

When the door closed behind them, Despair glared at Maki harshly. "What?" He said, still being quiet, not wanting to be to loud, since they were still within hearing range of the room.

Maki gave a sly grin. "Noothing~" He cackled. "Just...that you have a thing for the 'princess'"

Despair shook his head, and played the idiot. "I have nooo idea on what your talking about!" There was a blush across his cheeks and Maki only laughed harder.

"Dude!" He said. "You barely even know her!" His laughing became harder, and Despair shoved him into a random room.

Maki yelped and then there was an exclamation and Despair took a peak. It was...beautiful. It just a normal room, large, and spacious. There was a nice breeze, which was odd...and it was a very nice nice temperature, like spring, about to turn into summer. In the middle of the room was a single tree. The branches were a flourish with green leaves, and there were branches starting at a comfortable hieght to climb on.

"I guess this is a tree climbing room..." Maki stated. Despair cocked his head to the side. "But why is there only one-"

A high pitched tone chimed in the room, and a forest materialized. The tree's ranging from pines, to oaks. Some were many, mant feet tall, others a bit smaller.

Maki clapped jumping up and down all excited, and said "Great! Bravo! Depair, now make the room fill with money and weaponry as far as the eye can see!" He spread his arms out and waited expectantly.

Sighing after a few seconds Despair gave Maki a solid smack on the noggin. "It's a TREE climbing room. Not a 'money' or 'gun' room."

Despair WAS impressed though. It formated the large space to what he had really wanted in his 'tree climbing experience'.

"This place is so weird." Maki murmered.

"That's because it was built for endless entertainment." Both Maki, and Despair turned to see Sora watching them, no expression on his face, he was leaning up against the fraim of the door. He didn't look... _that_ angry. In fact, he didn't hold an emotion onto his face at all. Despair opened his mouth to question further, but was interupted by Sora.

"This eniter _world_ was built for children to play here and not have to worry about the outside world. I haven't seen any other children, besides Kimichi, but I only worry for her well being."

Despair furrowed his brows. _Other children?_ Then that would mean other people are stuck in here... but where did they go..?

Despair sighed and ran his hand over his face, things just kept getting more, and more complicated.

"Come on, let's get to a more sutible room so that I can explain further."

_In the shadows:_

Shortly after Zezaku came from the portal, he went to his room, and sat on the large comfy bed. Kimichi was proving to be interesting, her character was nothing short that that of a seven year old depite her being a teenager.

It was endearing, yet was frustrating at the same time. In some sense it wasn't _fair_ that she got to be so cozy, and have a longer childhood than he, yet he couldn't help but think that she was lucky. That maybe it was _better_ for her to think like this.

Since she _was_ acting like such a child, she would be more gulliable and easily swayed by ideas if worded properly.

Mother seemed happy enough with what had happened within her room.

Zezaku looked at his cieling, and then around his room. He felt...bored.

**So sorry for the short chapter! I'm not sure where I wish to go with this since I've completly deviated from the original RP this came from. But I hope it won't come to me giving up on this story! Remember: Read, Review, and Rainbows Need Rain! Till next time~~**


End file.
